


Fictober drabble #2

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Flirting, Holodecks/Holosuites, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "People like you have no imagination."





	Fictober drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "People like you have no imagination."

He wasn’t enjoying this gothic holonovel, but seeing Kathryn in a corset was no hardship.

He flubbed another line; she rolled her eyes.

“Captain, my people don’t have stories of this genre.”

“Your phrasing isn’t the problem, Chakotay. It’s your attitude! You’re the master of the house, lord of all you survey. Get into the role!”

“That’s not as easy as you seem to think it should be.”

“Nonsense. You just need to use your imagination. Your people do that, surely?”

His answer was a lingering glance along the curve of her whale-boned hip.

She gulped. “Never mind. Next scene!”


End file.
